WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE
by The Sunflower Of Versailles
Summary: Marinetti is just a smol girl living in Paris. That is until she realizes her new super abilities... And new boyfriend. (WARNEEE NNNNN FOR EROTIC SCENES. DIFFERENT TAKE ON MIRACULOUS STORYLINE. ALSO SOME VULGAR LANGUAGE)
1. I'm a MAGIKULGURL 222 1!

A/n: k-ONEIICHIWAH GUYz11! 11! U am soHAPP ythat ur reADin g this!1! I LOVE MEERACOLASSSS ldYBugG sO I wriT E KAWEEWEE PHANFI KTION

THxxxxx! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

My name is Marinetti Spaghetti, da most kawaii (A/N: jAPANese E e4cuTE DUH!) GURL in Paris. My mom is totes WEEB n my da ish Italian. Welivein Par is,, ITaly.

AnYWAHZ S o tOdAY I WAzlate 2 SKOOL WEN I DRPPD ME PANTriez DE PAsteriez FLEW EVERYWHERE N I WAZ HORRIFIED121!?121!SOMEOFTHE PASties where SQEUISHED SO I CRIEDNSOBBED ON DA STREETS OAFPARIs (N MAH bBby da stars shine BRIGHT DRESS wAZ RUInED!1!1!1!).

ThEN SOme RLY OLD UGLY JACKIE CHAN DUDEappeared out of nowaer walkINdown d astre etz.

NO JAKIE-CHAN!"" eye screamed vry loudly in an anime voice as I pulled him away from da street. Ew.

""O U VRY KAWAII GURL I GIVE U BOX.""""he say in vry cool karate accent. I take da box even tho idek wtf it is.

I then think of my parents because they say strangers are weirdos n i shld run nOWWWW

But My mom told me 1 tiem finds dat accent vry hAWt.

"Thx I say "mah mom thinks ur accent is hAWt."

"Oh rly I have 5 wives alreadytho." Jakie-chan say.

WELL I HAVE 2 go 2 anime SKOOL that I h8 so by old man!1!1!2!2" i scream cuz BAKA (ITS jAPuneEZ 4 stupid u BAKA non-WEEB) 'm late 4 animuSKOOL. AHHHHHHhhHhhHhHh

AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHHHHHHhhh

MOAR screamin as I run down Par is

Now I'm animu SKOOL

I sat down but den Barbie tried to 2 kik me out. "Get oUT U WEEABOO!2!2!2!2!2!111" she scream. I was so pissedI decide 2 sob n cry liek how Cantarella by hATsUNE mEEKu maek me cri.

But I refuse to leave my seat.

Her FREND, redhead Barbie den says. "U got 2 obey da rulz Marinetti Spaghetti or else Barbie gonna gether dad on u." O rly well hez a poser like Barbie so stfu or I kill wIF my kawaii demon blade." I cry out in kawaii animu tears. It's gr8 bein half-WEEB. "Lol u guyz r weird bak in my mahcountry we burn Barbie dolls 4 warmf." Some girl dat look liek a prnxcss jazmine hipster say 2 Barbie. Barbie cry then take her sidekick with her to another seat.

We laugh. A lot.

"U no ur so weird but kawaii I'm Marinetti who u?!,?,?"""" i ask, she reply "I'm ALYA n I'm frum indiria. U?"

"Im ananimu gurl!^_^^!" I say happy. "Ur outfit is so hipster I lov eit.!.!.! Do u liek my kawaii Lolita outfitttt?"

"Yas it so KAWAII I LAWVE TOKIDOKI!1!2!1!1!1!"""" She shout with me :-) she so cool. Da teacher say 2 stfu but FAWK da teacher she stewpit n she nvr says anything in da show. "So u no any SUPERHEROS here in Paris Marinetti Spaghetti-chan?1111?" She ask.

"lolno Paris i sbor ing dUHHHH we have no SUPERHEROS. But in America DEY do. I say

So we go thru time machine AN NoW IM HOME YAYYYYyyYyYyY

So I open box dat Jackie chan gave me n put earrings on. Den a Pokemon appear n she waz kawaii like mwah. But kinda weird. Her hed waz 2 big so she fell. I laugh n gave her a kawaii couch 2 sit on.

"Ew being stuk in those earrings waz terr1ble111111 but thx for da giving me a place 2 sit cuz my body is 2 Chibi. she complain n I laugh kawaiily ur so cute OMF u like a magical pet witch is super duper kawaii but dis is virtwual reality liek SWoRD ARt ONLinE rite?! (A/N I 3333 AZun a!)

No I'm a magikal pet actually" she cry very kawaii years like mwah. So KAWAIIIIIIII AHHHHHhhHhHhhHhHhhhhhhhhh

WAIT SO IM A MAGICUL GURL NOW?! I scream then cry THEN IM GUNNA DIE LIKE MADOKA-CHAN! (A/n: she my fav karacter frum pwuELLA mAgI MADokawhich is a sad magikalgurl animu!1!1!1!1!)))))

"YEA BUT IT OKAY""" SHE CRY WIF ME

NO

IT

DUM KAWAII SHOPKINZ or pokemon

OR TSUM TSUM IDEC" I cream very loud. My

WEEB mother ask frum our italianbakery"lmao Marinetti u okey dere mah sweet loli?"but I cream NO I FINE MA-Chan-San!111111 333333

She say okie Daisuki (A/N: IT MEANZ I LUV U UGH ITS NOT YURI!1!1!1!1!1!) mah wittle mochi (I LAHVVvvVvVv being a anime gurl]]]]]

Okay Tikki da coat ish clear"" I wish per and she come out berry sad.

"Rly?!,,,,, oki! I tell u abt da MEERACOLASSSS!1!22211 itz in ur ear ringz n u Cntransform bi sayin' MEERACOLASSSS LADYBOOOOOOGGGGGGGGG-CHAN!111111" tiki I say in kawaii voice.

Oki let me tri then!11!1 I screamed"MEERACULASSSSSS LADYBOOOOOgggggg!1!1!1!2!2!1211"""

I den felt a swooshing motion and mah pretty loli dress turned into acoolio magikul gurl out fit

It was goth n cool WIF blood red dress n midnite BLAK spotz on it. I denhad a kawaii red bows on mah kawaii pigtails n my shoes were 4-inch hi heelz with a BIG RED BOW ON IT1111!1!1!1!1!1!1

I thenhad th is toteskawWeewee mask-su liek sailor v frum saila moon. It waz rly kawaii guyz

Liek supa kawaii

I felt liek da most kaweewee goth magikul gurl 2 exist Eva.

N then I had liek dis yoyo dat had BLAK lace-chan on ittt n it waz lit liek it lit up

I waz gunna show my WEEB mom dat I waz now a magikul girl but liek she waz busy watching attak on teetan . I think the show is liek 2 violent n I'm 2 cute 4 bloody stuff liek it's ew

Butmy ma lieks it n wishes Levi waz Her husbando

So I decide 2 fli out window cuz I'm a magikul GURL OKEY?11222!99

N WEEEEEEEEE I WAZ FLYIN ROUND PARISSSS n it waz cool

I think :)

SoI liekden out of no where de where waz dis supa cute guy I waz liek hot damn 3 da neko suit

"So u must b de Otha MEERACULASSSSSS holder""" he say n his voice seem familiar as in DAT BASTARD WHO HANGS OUTWIF BARBIE N HE LOOKZ LIEK KEN but awww dat can't b him1! dis guy waz hella cute n hella new his kawaii animu fshion. He waz wearing neko earz n a morf suit WIF A CAT COLLAR 33333

"So liek wats ur naem Milady-chan-sempoo?554566" "" he ask n I liek totes blush a berry kawaiired. Liek my dress11122!

"O well I'm a magikul gurl so liek I think IMMA be LADYBUGGGGGGG cuz Tikki told me ;-) I say in a smexeh voice n I saw him blush 2 "and to be honest ur hot n kawaii de saEM tiem kiss me liek in those shojo animuz"""""" I say n he nods takin mah first kissu

I felt liek how I feel wen my SHIPZ get togetherrrr it feelz amazinggggggGGG

We liek did da tongue thingy and ya no got up real close. I felt his cat partz were gonna explode(A/N: supa scandalous n smutti rite?!1111 :33343))))::It waz hella kawaiiiiiii

Den we stahp cuz we here noises n screaming liek some REALLY BAD ANIMU VILLANNNN WAZ GUNNARUINDAMOMENT LIEK ANY ANIME :(((((

"ITZ DAT BOI!""" """

oh shit wat up.


	2. da umbrehllaaa sneeze

**A/N::: hAI thx 4 da reveewz!1111! sum pplwereRUDE B ut I forgive ur normy pantz. nOW letz REply 2 sum!1111222**

 **thx u 4 thnkng mah stry ish relATEablE I taek prife in mah fanfic oki**

 **AN 2 SAT GUEST WHO SAY ME PHANFIC ISH LIEK CORY IN DA OUSE UR SUCH A DAEM NORMY EW U PROBBly need a life ^^**

 **THXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~! ^_^ n I hoep u enjoy maH sTORY maek fanART n otha st00f oki n ps neko bf is mien obviousleh thx**

 **MARINETTEI SPAGHETTI O U T**

 **ppl kept screamin' dat DAT BOI OH SHIT WAT UP waz terror ing paris,, Italy n liek my new neko BF waz liek lmao lets go b animu protagonistz so we liek run run run off of buildings n ya . Rlyboring magikul gurl stoff but neko-boi waz so fast n so hella hawt liek we wood make a totes mazing couple nour kidz wood b booty chikdz**

 **"CATAKLYSMMMNNNNNNM" he say in supa sayannnnn voice n I waz watching cuz TBH idk WAT I waz doin. I den saw diz Rock-man n now I see y ppl kept saying "ITS DAT BOI" while screaming.**

 **Dat rock-man waz liek on a tricycle n he waz comin toward ur memey-steamy-pants witchis h o t. """cOMe oN ladyBOGGGGGG""he yell n I waz liekUGHWHYMEIDONTWANNA dye11111111111111! Da triciycle/ridin''m rock boi wazterrin aw oaf Paris,,,It aly n it waz scarier Dan Erenz ma getting eatennnnnnnnNNNNN (A/N: ATTAK ON TEETAN ISH LIEF OKAy?! If u h8 m8 get OUT NOBODY LIEKS U HERE!11111 dum normiez WEEBS RUL DA WHORL11!1!1!1!))))**

 **Ohshitohshitohshit neko boi I can't do dis omggggggg"""" I cream in my kawaii animu voice (cuz IAM HALF JAPUNEEZ DUH111!)))) he waz liek awww ur smexeh when u scared but we gotta saev da whorl SO HURTY DA FAWK UP N FITE. ;)""" he say in a supa hot voice. Meow ^_^**

 **Okay okay I say LUCKI CHARMMMMMMM-SU!222211 I said in supa sayian voice liek neko boi n den ma yoyo liek waZ lighting up n I got... A spongeBOOB TOY?!1!1!1!1!1 WAHT DA FAWK DIS IS BULLCRAP OMFG I MEN NOT 2 SWAER BAKA BUT DIS IS ABSOLUTEEEE BAKA NICKELODEON NEEDZ 2 liek get ahold of lief obvioUSLY stAHP usin sublimnal massages my ma stores DEY r bad (A/N: h8 NIK itz so 4 normiez11211!))))**

 **Anywahs WIF my animu vision into da futa I waz liek OKI I THROW SPONGEBOOB N I THREW RLY DRAMATICALLY N IN WORKED AND DAT ROCK BOI ON A TRICYCLE FELL OVER N CRI CUZ HE CANT TERROZIEEEEE PARISSs ANymOREWe . Beauty grace = me.**

 **den da rock boi turned out to b BIG BULLY MAN?!11112 I ran ova n I waz liek crying WIF him even idek y he cry cuz he waz so dank n he waz sempai material so liek ya**

 **Neko boi got supa jelly dat I waz crying WIF rock boi so he grab me n we ran away but I saw a pretty butterflai. I named it butterfree cuz POKEMON GO IS MAH SHEET YA NO n**

 **"Hayyyyy so liek who r u in real lief cuz ur liek hot af I say n he say "o I'm uhhhhh WONALD DUMP!12221! Ya I'm rich fam" ooooo so he liek hot rich neko boi das hella cute omg but WONALD DUMP IS A NORMIE NAME EWWWWWW**

 **We were flying in da air liek in dat NORMIE moviiii ALADIN n he waz singi a whole new world 2 me wich I h8 but he so hawt idek den he sang me a k-pop song. So romanTICK**

 **I wish I wasn't Marinetti Spaghetti anymOR3 oki I just wanna b a full time LADYBOOOOOGGGG but like my earrings made a beepin noise n neko boy's ring was about 2 shit down n so we ran away )m(idek why he say we must n I waz like okay love u bby111 333333)**

 **So now time skip to ANIMU SKOOL CUZ ITZ FABU N MY HOUSE ISH BORING except for my kawaii bedroom that has hello kitty and Hatsune MEEKU posters all around along WIF my animu figurez**

 **I waz SKOOL n liek dis blonde Ken boi (hiz naem is Adrien Agresteeeee but he ugly n liek a NORMIE soHE NO MAH TYPE so I call him Ken :D))))))))) n liek he try 2 prank me cuzBarbie tell him 2 I cried den supa Sayan punched him cuz he a NORMIE n dats how u treet NORMIEZZZZ EW my hipsta FREND ALYA FOLLOW MWAH N WE SOB IN DA BATHROMM WHILLE LISTENIN 2 SAD K-POP cuz we deppressed. "" "yo it okay gurl liek he a normy n nobody likes him anyways beside Barbie111!1!1!1" yah u rite I cry. I was 2 depressed 2 b ladyboog 2dYso I give box**

 **Here take box I say n she was like lolokay.  
U liek magikul Gurls rite?1111 I aske n she waz liek ya I wanna be liek LADYYYYBOOGGG cuz liek im a lesbian n I liek girls ;)))))"""" she say in supa hot accent n I waz kinda Cree Ped Out liek ewwwwWWW mah BFF lieks me?1212?1?1?sorta**

 **Who even liek rly cares cuz she hip n cool even tho she ain't WEEBtrash liek me cuz I'm perfection n nbdy can taek dat ttle awy frum me111!1!1!1!1!1!1?!1**

 **"Anywahz gurl u wana go back 2 da classroomie WIF dos Dam normiez?!" She ask n Ishakemyhea becuz I fel so bad I did t wanna see mi neko BF ((A/N: I NO HIS NAEM IS CHAT NOIR BUT HEZ A NEKO BOI OKY SO SHADDUP111$1)1)1)1)))) "hay u SHULD liek b a supahero..." I say in a supa kawaii Emo voice n itz better dan EBONY DANKNEZZ DEMENTIA RAVEN tara or dat Gof animu poser frum hairy Potta. Only normiez read dat1 reel ppl watchanimu n animu moviez only I gaev Alya da box n den ran away cuz datz wat kaweewee gurlz do dUH she did no y I gave box 2 hr Bawt I did so suk it normiez11!2!2!2!2!**

 **ANOTHEF TIEMSKIP CUZ Y NAWT :))))))) LETZ GO INTO DA FUTAAAAAAAAAA insert dat normy theme song frum das so raven**

 **now we my house again!1!1!2!1!1 ;;;;;:::::)))))))))( ^_^ (´Д` )**

 **I sat in mah chair supa depressed n watched sum mOAR our ran host clOOB n if U dnt no WAHT it ish den gtfo nbdy lieks u TBH 1112 tamaki maeks me a very hppy kawee gurl :) I thin oaf mah neko BF wen I go on youtub n dere waz a lievstreem frum some gurl naemed XXXXLADYBLOOOOGGGG-CHAN420KAWAIIDESUXXX her preview image waz cute so I clicked on it n I saw mah neko BF tryin 2 defeat DAT BOI agn but he waz liek supa sad n depressed cuz I wsnt dere. so i think I should go talk 2 Alya**

 **Yea liek a lot.**

 **TIMESKIP BECUZ I TAEK 4 hours TRYin 2 fINd me FREND**

 **ALYAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHANNNN I SCREAM N SHE LIEK LOL HERE UR BOX U OK? YE I SAY "ARGIATOOOOOO-CHAN11!1!1!1!2!1!" (ItZ jAPUNEEZ 4 THX U IN CASE UR A NORMIE1111))))1$1)1$  
So I become ladyBOOG again n it's lit liek so lit n den we I join neko BF in his quest 2 defeat DAT BOIIIIII-KUN1**

 **SO LIEK WE FITE N I LIEK KISSED HIM PASSIKNATEELY WILL FIGHTIN N HE WAZ LIEK UR A GR8 kis waz liek lmao I no ;))))) but finally we liek defeat DAT BOJ again but den I saw a wittle butta fly fly fly fly awa niwaslike "NOOOO COME BAK U CANT CUZ MOAR DETUKSION11112 :'(((( so I threw mah supa cute yoyo at da goddamn butta fly n said da stewpit TIEM 2 DEEVILLIZE thingy magigy n boom we were done OKAY? Da moast important part waz wen neko BF n I kissed hardcore while Alya (aka LADYBLOOOOGGGGG-CHANNNN1 she no know I'm ladyboog :)))) ToK vid n I saw her cry a little cuz she liek me but she stil record. Not everyone can be WIF perfect ion liek me ^_^**

 **Lata on Tikki threw a book in mah face n k cry many bootyful taers oaf kawaiiness becuz I am havin an affair WIF mah partner but who cares cuz every1 ships is anywyz so she need to liek chill**

 **THEN MR. SUNSHINE COME OUT N LIEK SCREAM GET DA FAWK UP U HAS SKOOL**

 **I got up n maed sure 2day I wear mah hair in piggytails cuzitz cute ok thx ;) n liek it waz raining so SKOOL waz borin. Alya n I just streamed love live musik n it waz so cute. KENZ BFF "Nino" mOAR liek NANO cuz he probs haz a tiny dik waz GETTIN annoyed cuz Alya n I talked fluent JAPUNEEZ n roasted KEN n Barbie in jAPuneEZ :)))) I 3 bein an animu gurl111**

**so now liek once skool waz ovr it waz rainin even more n I had no ummmmbrella so I liek w8rd so mah animu am culd pick me up cuz I AM NOT RUININ MAH LOLITA outFIT itz KAWEEWEE N EXPENSHIVEH Ken cumz walking past by n I pntd da middle finga him in a kawaii way1 But he waz liek "look in sorry I waz tryin 2 actually remove da gym frum ya seat ok I am not liek Barbie""" I dun CARE111!1!2!1 I say n he waz a bit scare but he den open his rich NORMIE umbrella n look me. "Look can we b just frendz? I wan 2 meet new ppl1111""" "ew I say but his puppy eyes were supa cute n he had neko bf'z voice so I was liek "awww oki fien led I frendz den! :)))""" I say becuz I'm kaweee n I niec so ye 1112 he hand me his umbrella n he walk away. His smiel waz cute n sweet ^_^ but dos umbrella waz hella normie1!1!1!2! Ewwwwww**

 **"I'm so glad dat I finally have a frendo dos ish sow aweshume & I hear him say rly loud to himshelf n it waz "I whnder how she looks w/o her kawaii dress-su on ;)""" he say rly loud**

 **I den three da umbrella his face. Stewpit pverteh normy :(((((((**


End file.
